I'm Mad For Her
by springofthedandelions
Summary: A short Neville/Luna drabble set directly after the battle and based on that very small shot where Luna sits next to Neville.


The effect of the battle on the castle was devastating. Debris and dirt was everywhere, corridors and classrooms were unrecognizable and there was an eerie type of calm lingering. The battle was over but the recovery was just beginning and it would be a long time before things got back to normal, whatever normal was. It had been so long that no one really knew. Neville didn't know, that was for sure. His year had been crazy and despite his heroic killing of Nagini, there was something inside him he couldn't put his finger on. He felt pride at what he'd done but with a jolt he realised he wanted someone to share it with. Who had been there to see him finally get something right? Not his parents, not his grandmother. He sat now on the steps leading up to the castle watching the tear streaked faces of people walk past him, some stopping to congratulate him, some too consumed in their own grief to notice him. The sun was almost rising and the sky was a blood red, something Neville realised was horribly ironic.

"Neville?" The voice that startled him belonged to Luna and he looked up to see her standing next to him, her face blank with various cuts and grazes, her hair dirty. She sat down next to him and the warmth of her body so close next to his comforted him some. They sat in silence and watched the sun rise, the moment seeming perfect if it hadn't been for the night they'd had. Neville imagined Muggles waking up today and feeling lighter, happier; the Dementors would surely back off now. He wished for a fleeting second that he could be one of them, without a care in the world for the aftermath that was to come. The thought disappeared as soon as it had formed though because underneath the pain and devastation, he was still proud of himself.

"You were so brave." Luna said and her voice was quiet, the pain of the nights events evident in her tone. Neville looked down at her and she moved closer, resting her head on his shoulder. He hesitated only for a second before leaning his head to rest on hers. The comfort it brought him was something he couldn't describe and he felt a rush of affection for Luna. He remembered then that he had been searching for her, desperate to admit his feelings for her in the heat of the battle and he felt his cheeks blush slightly.

He had never really had a girlfriend. Ginny had gone with him to the Yule Ball, but they only went as friends and Neville was okay with that. He had gotten used to the ridicule and insults that came with being who he was and had learnt to accept what people said about him. It was only this past year when he had to take charge – what with Harry not being there – when he felt his confidence had grown. But it took a different kind of confidence to tell a girl you were mad for her.

"Thanks." He grunted and his voice came out rough, different. They stayed like that for a few more moments, staring out at the grounds. The bodies had been cleared and all that was left was debris, something that hurt Neville just to look at. The sun had now fully risen and it warmed the pair sitting on the steps.

"It's beautiful out here, isn't it?" Luna said quietly and Neville lifted his head to look down at her and smiled despite the painful emotions swirling within him. "I know it's a horrible mess and everything is different now, but the sunrise is still the sunrise."

"It's stunning." Luna picked up on the change in his voice and looked up to find him staring at her. Her eyes pierced him and he marvelled at how deeply he felt for her, his feelings seeming impossibly real in that moment. "Luna – I – er – well, I've wanted to tell you something for a little while now." She didn't answer or speak, but simply waited patiently for him to continue and he looked away, the kindness in her eyes making him feel weaker.

"You mean a lot to me and I – well, this past year has made me – realise – er, what's important, you know?" He said and glanced at her, realising she was starting to smile; it gave him a burst of confidence and with shaking and dirty hands he reached out to hold her pale ones. "I guess, Luna, what I'm trying to say is that I've fallen in love with you. When you didn't come back after Christmas – it broke me and I – "

"I love you, too, Neville." The brightness in her voice clashed furiously with the events of the night before and the pain they were both inevitably feeling but it crossed Neville's mind that despite everything, they had still found each other. Then with a jolt he registered what she had said.

"Y-you do?" He stuttered, his hands still shaking and Luna nodded, her smile covering her entire face and it seemed to radiate happiness, something that Neville clung to and kept, like a talisman inside of him. "Oh."

They stared at each other for a moment, dopey grins on both of their faces and Neville decided he couldn't wait any longer. Slowly he moved his head closer to hers and as Luna realised what he was doing, she moved her head to meet his and their lips met. In one blissful moment, everything was right with the world. It was possibly the sweetest kiss ever to have existed and Neville was thankful it had happened to him. It didn't last long but neither protested when they broke apart and Luna put her head back on his shoulder. Neville knew then that although there was great pain and suffering in their world, that there would be a struggle to rebuild and for some people it would take years, he knew that today marked the beginning of something new and he squeezed her hand tightly, pleased he had Luna to share it with.


End file.
